How It All Begin (Izanagi X Izanami)
by defog2000
Summary: Ever wonder how the goddess and god of creation of Japan met each other? How they were created? Ever wonder what took place that made them fell in love with each other even though they are brother and sister? Well... This is my take on what exactly happened. Do rate and review!
1. Chapter 1: I am his creator

A/N: Hello all! I'm creating another multi-chapter story here. This time, I'm doing something different. I am going to write about the pairing Izanagi and Izanami since they are husband and wife. But I am going to introduce an OC here, which you all may not recognize. So here goes:

* * *

><p>~How It All Begin…<p>

Chapter 1:

_Thou art I, and art I thou…_

_I am a god, created by Time and Fate…_

_To serve and do what they can't do alone…_

_But now, I am ordered to spread the order of life and death…_

_As a result, I shall create a new god…_

_I am Mikoto-No-Itachi… the first god to settle on this land…_

….

….

….

100, 000,000 years has passed since the creation of the world.

100,000,000 years has passed since the creation of the Will of Fate, which is me, by hands of the avatar of Time, Chronos and the avatar of Fate, Zoraida.

100,000,000 years has passed since the birth of a new world with its dusty, fertile soil land, the vast, blue ocean and its fragile, blue sky.

And it was also 1000 years since the existence of my greatest creation, Mikoto-No-Izanagi.

…

…

…

The loud distinct sounds of two blades clashing with each other were heard with the hall of the gods located high up in the sky of the heavens. Within the hall, two humanoid figures, one slightly larger than the other, were standing in front of each other with the blades of their weapon struggling to gain the upper hand.

The one with a black trench coat and white mask finally broke free and took a few steps back immediately, preparing for the next assault. Izanagi positioned his katana in front of his chest, and shifted his right foot behind, while his left foot move to the front. He knows that he can't charge in at random and try to make an opening, as it will create mistakes by making openings of his own for the enemy to strike.

The other with folded wings and yellow light amour from head to toe, however, knows how to expose him at his defensive stance. A mistake was already seen by the creator with his sharp eyes, the positioning of his katana. In one swift motion, Itachi rushed towards Izanagi with his one handed blade dragging across the floor. Surprised by this, the god-like warrior tried to block it by lowering down his katana.

With one strong swing upwards from the floor, his katana was up in the air. Using this opportunity, Itachi raised his blade and swing at Izanagi. In one desperate attempt to block it, he took his sheath from his belt and swings it to intercept the oncoming attack.

But an ordinary katana sheath had only one purpose- to hold a weapon when not in use- therefore it was knocked to the ground, leaving Izanagi armless. His creator pointed his sword at his creation's throat.

Itachi won their usual spar between them. It was simple as that.

Izanagi sighed in defeat as Itachi lower down his weapon. The creator quickly used his leg and lifted the sheath to his hand. Then, the sheath was held to his right so to catch the oncoming katana that was falling to the ground.

For respect, Itachi flipped the sheath with the weapon in it so that the handle was facing Izanagi before giving back to him.

"You have improved, Izanagi. You lasted longer than our previous spar." The god remarked.

Izanagi's gaze softened behind his white mask, as if he was smiling. "Is that so…?"

"Yes, a full 10 seconds longer in fact… Though you could improve even better by training more often, I don't really see you training much lately." Itachi said as he put back his own weapon back to his sheath located at his back.

"I see…" The god-like warrior turned his gaze away from his creator and out to the distance. It was as if something troubling him. Upon seeing this, Itachi narrowed his gaze and stared at him. _This is unusual…. Why is he acting like this…?_ He thought.

An aura of uneasiness and nervousness of admitting from his creation, it is not often to see such emotion such as this. Itachi usually see him as a loyal, brave and always up for a challenge kind of god. He has to know what is going on.

Not wanting to directing question him, the creator took a step towards him and followed Izanagi's gaze, which was out in the clear blue sky outside the hall.

In attempt to get an honest answer of out him and not having him to lie about what he is feeling right now, Itachi began to question his memory about his lecture about life.

"Izanagi, tell me what you have learnt from me… what is fear?"

Izanagi looked at him in surprised as to why he asked such a question. He hesitated at first, trying to think a motive behind it. But looking into the eyes of his creator which told him he is serious about it and was waiting for his answer, the warrior began. "Fear… is one of the negative emotions of life. It is upon seeing something or someone that could hurt you, lead you to danger and cause death and something that just made you afraid."

"That is the definition, Izanagi… What is the deeper meaning of Fear?" Itachi said.

"Fear… It has its cons and pros. It can tell us that we are not always powerful and strong as we thought. It can help us recognize that the threats of being something or someone and to avoid it. But it can also lead us astray and eventually kill us. It will bring us down and we could never make a right decision in fear of something the opposite will happen."

"Therefore, everyone will feel that emotion someday, including…." That was Izanagi stopped and left the sentence hanging. He knew what Itachi's purpose of asking this question was.

"You know that didn't you…? Would you care to share… what exactly do _**you**_ fear?"

~Mikoto-No-Itachi's POV~

Izanagi has something that I don't have: the ability to feel emotions. It has been a common trend for me to identify each emotion ranging from happiness to anger, all covered by his mask. I may not have the ability to feel these emotions, but i do know how these 'feelings' work.

But I never thought I will see the day my creation will feel fear, along with nervousness and anxiety. I made him so that he would be brave and knowledgeable enough to tackle this kind of problem by himself. But it seems there are some flaws within him, much like not everything is perfect.

"I don't want to cause any trouble to you, Itachi… So I'll hold my thoughts." He said apologetically as he quickly avoided eye contact with me.

A stubborn one indeed… I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Izanagi… look at me." My creation slowly turned his gaze back at me. "Not a single living thing-God or not- will cause any trouble to me in this hall. As long it is a problem that can be solved, you have every right to seek help from me."

Silence hangs in the air as Izanagi stared at me with his golden eyes. I slowly removed my hand away from him and waited… wait for his response. It is up to him whether or not he wants the help.

When I created him, I wanted him to have the right to choose his own path, his own decisions… so as to not worry me that he will be out of control. And that is when I know… fear is a powerful thing.

"I… It all started when I was wandering around the human world." Izanagi finally opened up as he looked outside once again. "I… came across two fellow mortals, one female… one male."

"Their bonds were strong, always there for each other every single second of their life. They are willing to keep each other safe and alive at all cost… I watched them interact with each other for some time now. They have not separated since."

"Then, one day… one of them was in trouble. The female mortal was trapped in a deep hole, where she accidently fell into it. The male mortal tried to help her of course… finding someone or something to bring out her of the hole."

"Minutes passed… Hours passed… and eventually days passed. In the end, the female mortal died in the hole. And then the male mortal committed suicide… as he once said he was afraid to live on his own."

I took note to every single detail of the story that Izanagi told me. It was an intriguing incident, never thought it will cause such emotions to build up within my creation.

Izanagi gripped his grasp on his katana tightly, as if suppressing something within him. "Therefore… I questioned myself. When the day of my death arrived, the need to departure from this world, will I be alone? Will I be forgotten? Will I… ever be like those mortals that I witnessed?"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to think about it. "Yes… I can see why this may bother you… since I once told you your life has a time limit."

Out of the sudden, I heard the faint sound of something hitting the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw my creation kneeling down on one knee in front of me, and with his head hung low.

"Thou… hast fully regretted on troubling you further, as thou is going to make a foolish decision."

"Thou hast forgiven his subject, and willingly listen to your opinion…"

"Thou… shall request thee… to help me create a companion for me."

Right after he said that, his eyes squeezed shut and his head hung even lower.

A long, everlasting silence hangs in the air… I could not believe what he had said.

He wants me… to create another god… _for him? _

"I know I am selfish and foolish to ask you such a favor from you… but… I do not wish to be alone. I can only live for so long whilst you shall continue to thrive long after my death. I… simply do not wish to die alone… and to be alone."

It is when I realized… Emotions are a powerful thing. The ability to feel it can overwhelm once capability to think and to do the things that they should not be doing. Izanagi too wanted to be like the two mortals, to feel the several positive emotions of life, that being joy, happiness and… love.

But… these emotions can be a lie, and change the mindset of a living thing entirely. If I ever wanted to put my trust to these 'feelings', I must put them to the test… including Izanagi as he may or may not have control over them.

"Thou… shall consider it."

Izanagi's head shot up in surprise at my response to his request. "…Do you truly consider it?"

"…You are dismissed."

"But-"

"If you really want your wish to be granted, I suggest you listen to me and leave."

In an instant, the god quickly got up and left the hall. It truly shows how determined he wanted this to happened.

As the massive doors closed in front of me, a tarot card formed on my hand. I raised it to my eye level as I examined the card at hand.

It has been a long time since I have done this, now… I am going to use it again.

The faints sounds of rustling chains surround me as I walked deeper into the hallway. The bright light that used to light the path that I was walking on began to fade away. When everything around me was dark, I stopped my tracks.

A towering shadow rise above me, filled with chains around its arms and a pair of enormous black wings with the symbol of a clock on it. A deep masculine voice was heard from the shadowy figure. "Mikoto-No-Itachi, my greatest creation… thou is elated to see thee once again…"

I looked up to my creator-Chronos, the avatar of Time, and replied, "Thou is also elated to see thee once again… Thou hast a favor to ask you."

Chronos looked at the tarot card on Itachi's hand before returning its gaze back at its creation. "Thou shall gladly guide thee and help in every possible way… What shall you create today…?"

"Thou shall create a god… for the sake of testing the ability of one's control over emotion and my own creation's Fate."

"Thou shall name her… Mikoto-No-Izanami."

…

…

…

10 years has passed, Mikoto-No-Izanagi patiently waited for the news of a new god being born by the hands of his creator. He told himself over and over again… that for once, he would not be alone after the day that he will meet him or her.

The god of creation, continues to wait…

* * *

><p>AN: How is it? Do you like the context of this? If anyone will write a one-shot about these two gods, I will definitely go see it. But remember, Marie does not count for me as she is a part of Izanami that does not remember her true self.

Edit: A New chapter will be arriving soon! Stay tuned! I am sorry for my long absence as my computer broke down and the save data is all gone... but i am currently writing new stories and will be soon posted. I will to post once every week or so. If not pls do review!


	2. Chapter 2: The day I met her

A/N: For this chapter, I will introduce Izanami into the story. She will serve as an important character for my way of telling of the Japanese folklore. Do note that this is loosely based on the myth and is indirectly linked to the persona series. So… enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: On The day I met her~<p>

_As long as time and fate exist, I will be there to serve them…_

_But there will be days where I will disobey them for the sake of curiosity…_

…_As well as for the sake of the future that we have created._

…_And this day is no different from that._

_~Mikoto-No-Itachi~_

1000 years has passed…

1000 years since the news of a new god created by my creator…

1000 year since the day I asked my creator a favour…

1000 years since the day I told myself I will be not alone once again…

I stood under the giant cherry blossom tree, gazing upon the blue sky above. I felt dull and depressed as I waited anxiously for the promise that was made between the creator and me. But deep down in my heart, I doubt whether Itachi truly consider he would even go that far for me. I am just a simple god, created by him who once said I have greatest potential of becoming the most powerful deity in the world that could to replace my own creator's role – The very essence of who he is.

But I can't help to worry that all my waiting was for naught and that Itachi was just tricking me into believing him that he would do such a thing in order to change my attitude or to get rid of my fear. In the end, all I could do is to wait for the next call from my creator… Just like the cherry blossom tree waiting to bloom when the right time comes.

Minutes passed as I stare around my surroundings, this was the place I found to be most important piece of land ever created. The towering cherry blossom tree's branches stretch out into the sky, creating a giant shadow engulfing the land I am standing. Outside the clutches of the shadows was the vast flower field that seemed to spread infinitely across the land. Flowers of different types and colour rest here as they bathe under the gentle, warm rays of the sun.

This is the place where I train… where I mediate to calm my mind and focus … where I observe mankind with my sight that can stretch far beyond the fields… where I discover things I have never seen before... and where I slept and wait for the call from my creator every year.

And now… I wait for the chance of having a companion whom I am willing to share this vast space with me. This place is too big for me… this place is where I felt so alone over the past few billion years.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the glorious fire ball slowly descending down and hide behind the horizon. In a moment, the sliver white moon will begin to rise up to replace it. This was the time where I snapped out of my thoughts and began to prepare for the next potential sword fight with my creator.

I unsheathed my katana and move my body into a fighting stance – with both my hands gripping the handle and blade pointing to the front. As I slowly moved into position, I imagined a foe right in front of me. A mental image of humanoid figure began to form. He had the exactly same body shape and face as me. As the rays of the setting sun shine on him, the difference was clear. He had a killer intent in his golden eyes, the pulsing red veins along his clothing were as clear as day.

My 'enemy' begins unsheathed his blood red katana as I stared at it with determined eyes, preparing for anything that he throws at me.

Once the rays of the bright sun had faded, my foe took the initiative to start the fight. Rushing in with his blade at his right hand, he aggressively did a jump and directed his weapon in attempt to slash my right arm in the air. I took a step to the left and dodged the attack, leaving his blade to dig into the ground. I then took a step forward and swing my blade while his guard was down.

But the figure quickly took out his katana from the dirt and rolled off to the side, avoiding my attack. I quickly turned around only to see that he was already charging at me with his weapon dragging along his side. I raised my blade to block it as he swings it with tremendous force. I barely managed to block it but I immediately have the strength to force it back on him. It was then my turn to take a swing at my 'foe'.

This continued on for hours upon hours as blade after blade hit and intercept each other at all attempt to slash my opponent, counter attacking and blocking at all attempts to keep myself safe from the onslaught of slashes. The massive shockwaves from the impacts distrusted the tree's leave as it shook violently in the night.

It was then we locked blades with each other. We used all the energy we had to try to overcome each other in order to get the finishing blow. My determined and courageous golden eyes stared deeply in his angry and blood hungry ones. Suddenly, he pushed me forcefully and knocked out of my stance. My enemy swings his katana at me in attempt to win the fight, but fortunately I took out my weapon sheathe and held towards the oncoming attack, causing his blade to sink harmlessly into it. Seeing that he was shocked, I took this chance and slice his chest apart with my katana. My opponent stumbled back with his blood dripping on the soil. I unsheathe the blood red katana and held with my left hand and my own sliverish-black katana with my right.

I charged in with a war cry and threw in a series a slashes onto him, each more devastating then the next. The blades sliced cleanly into his flesh and tore his clothing as deep gushes and cut wounds were made on it. After finishing my combo with the two katana ripping out his chest, I threw his blood stained weapon into his head and pieced into throughout the back of it.

I finally land the killing blow with my weapon and chopped his upper body into half. The body parts begin to fade away from view and disappear into the night sky. The ground seemed to be untouched as the footprints of my opponent were nowhere to be found. There was also no trance of blood and the blade I was in my hand. The only evidence of the fight that happened… was me.

My training has been completed…

The leaves of the cherry blossom tree fall gently from the branches and onto the dark soil. I held my katana out to catch an oncoming descending leaf, it remained on my blade as I stared into it to clear and calm my mind down from the exhausting and tedious spar.

Then I let the leaf fell to the ground and unsheathed my weapon back to its original place. The sliver moon is high up in the sky, smiling down at me… and I smile back under my mask at the hopes that Itachi will fulfil my wish.

Moments later, I heard the cold harsh wind blowing against me. A voice heard among the hallowing wind. "Thou shall call upon thy presence, Izanagi. A trial waits for you…" It was my creator's call. Soon after the wind subsided, I immediately head towards my destination with my head held up high.

~Hall of the heavens, Itachi's POV~

This place is where I first created by avatar of Time and Fate itself… This place is where I learned the secrets and lessons of life in order to serve them… This place is also where I had created Izanagi… Now, this place is where judgement tells the consequences and benefits of my next decision.

I stood alone within the centre of the hall of the heavens, waiting for my creation to arrive for his next trial. The vast dark night sky was seen beyond the windows of the hall as the pale sliver moon hangs in the air. The trial prepared by me waits for its challenger to arrive.

Soon enough there was the sound of footsteps outside the gate of the hall. The visitor soon made his presence as a sound of shuffling and a metal cling was heard before he said, "Thou hast responded to thy call and made his presence at his side, and thou ask if may I step into the hall?" I visualize my creation bowing down at one knee in respect with his katana on the ground by his side.

He never seems to fail my expectations. Usually I would immediately allow him to step into the hall and greet me, but this time the trial I prepared is different than any other trial he had faced. "Thou request thy to leave his weapon outside the gate before allowing thy to step in." I picture a slight movement in his body in respond to my strange request. I once told him in his previous trials: never leave your weapon behind, it will the closest thing to a destined mate than you can ever get, so I expected him to have some sort of confusion in his reaction.

Knowing my creation, he would keep his thought on it to himself first and quickly complete the task at hand. Thus, Izanagi soon opened the gate and stepped into the hall without his weapon at his side.

As he towards to my side, the god's golden eyes stared at me in confusion as to the reason I gave such a strange request. I turned to face him to look at him with my own golden eyes. "Today…" I began, "Today I am going to teach you the next value of life… something that you should learn that can make you reconsider the decisions you make in the future."

I raised my right arm as my arcana – Fate Arcana - formed and floated above my palm. A mixture of white and yellow aura began to engulf both my arms as the Fate Arcana shone brightly in a deep dark red light.

My creation saw what I was going to do and immediately step back to prepare for battle. He summoned his own arcana – The Fool Arcana – within his palm as it radiated a blue and black aura around his own arms.

"Thou shall commend thee not to hesitate for the next trial… Give me everything you got!" I crashed the arcana as its energy surged around me and my wings began to sprout out of my back.

Izanagi gave a small nod before crashing his arcana and electricity surged around him. "Thou hast long been waiting for this trial!"

…

…

~Izanagi's POV~

My trial has begun… I never thought Itachi would be testing my magic skills after what he had told me. My creator once said my magic is one of the most destructive skills I have learned in the entire universe, therefore he forbid me from using it unless he allowed me so.

It has been a very long time since I last used it… maybe he has a certain intention to make me use it in this trial?

Electricity rushed through my veins and I charged towards my opponent. Balls of electricity appeared in each of my hands and I threw one of them at him. Itachi created a shield of light and blocked it in reflex; he then created a sword of light in his right hand out of thin air to swing at me.

I immediately held out my left foot to stop myself and created a sword using the electricity left in my left hand to block his attack. Then I stomped my right leg as burst of energy surged around it as I shot myself into the air. As I was coming down from the sky, I use my sword to take a swing at him.

But Itachi responded by evading my assault as he used his mighty wings and fly backwards. He then counters with a sword made of his light magic as I landed onto the floor.

Our blades clashed with great force as I barely managed to block the oncoming swing from his weapon. "Impressive… even after so many years of not being able to use it, you are still able to keep up with me." My creator commented. I slowly gained the strength to push him back as my determination to beat him fires up within me. "I longed to have such a battle with you, Itachi… I had always tried to find a way around your rules to bulk up my magic."

I created another blade with my magic in my other hand and used the two blades to push my opponent back to give me some space. "And today I will complete this trial and finally beat you in this battle between us!" I yelled with full of confidence and pride surging inside me.

I combined the two energy blades together and form it into a long spear made of electricity. With both my hands on the handle of the weapon, I charged forward and lunged at my creator. "Such determination… I will accept your everlasting challenge to defeat me. The undying resilience to achieve our goals… This is what truly defines us as gods!" Itachi praised loudly.

As approached my creator with my spear in hand, itachi hold out his hand and called a name… a name given to a particular weapon.

"Ame-no-nuboko!" (Translated as heavenly spear)

A yellowish-gold spear with jewels of the colours of the rainbow was summoned before my eyes. It shined brightly in his hands as Itachi shifted his body into his battle stance. His mighty wings spout out from his back once again and charged towards me at blinding speeds.

_Our battle has just only begun to start…._

I immediately engulfed both my legs with electricity to increase my speed in attempt to match my creator's. Our spears clashed strike after strike as we zoomed past each other; sparks of magic and metal come off our weapons as they collide, large and everlasting shockwaves were produced from our strength behind our swing in attempt to attack each other.

Cracks and holes in the walls of the hall were made as we occasionally crashed into them from the blow from the weapons we held. Fissures were formed in the floor of the hall as I landed hard onto it to recharge my magic to continue to fight. The gigantic pillars that support the structure begin to drop to the floor as balls and beams of energy missed their target and destroy the base of it.

The celling begin to crumble down as the entire structure was damaged by our continuous cycle of blade clashing, near misses and ruthless assaults without giving him and I a single break.

But after what seems to be hours upon hours of this repeated process of testing our limit and persistence, we finally put an end to it as we both landed onto the damaged floor. I was panting heavily and trying to regain my strength as quickly as possible while Itachi stood there and watch me from a distance as he was breathing slowly to regain focus.

As if by the will of fate, Itachi and I both regain the strength to stand back up and charged up our weapon with magic. I spin my spear in a circle as rune circles and sparks of my magic surged around me. I saw my creator holding up his spear in the air as it gathered light energy from his hands and the sky above.

Then my energy was concentrated into middle of the circle- the area where I held my spear- as it all gathered up into a huge magical sphere of electricity. "It shall end now, Itachi!" I shouted with determination

Itachi had finally gathered enough energy into the shining spear and pointed it towards me with one hand. "Indeed it shall… Let's end this battle, my greatest creation!"

At the end of his sentence, we both fired huge beams of magical energy towards each other. As they collide with each other, it created a huge explosion that covered our entire field of vision. The huge shockwave produce by the explosion knocked my balance off and cause me to fall to the ground. The bright light continues to shine brightly as the structure of the hall collapses and fell to the damaged floor below.

After a moment has passed, the smoke and the light begin to fade away and reveal what was left of the hall of the heavens. Itachi stood there before me, with barely a scratch on his body while I have bruises and huge cuts all over me.

_I'm… I'm had been defeated…_

I didn't dare to look up to meet my creator's eyes.

Guilt and pride had fall down with me and I hang my head down in shame.

My promise to defeat him had not been accomplished.

My mind was racing with emotions of sadness, anger and pain. I was expecting disappointment to reflect on Itachi's eyes if I ever look at him. I was expecting to hear how bad I was in keeping promises and how corky I am.

But I heard none of that… Instead, I hear one simple sentence.

"Izanagi… You did well."

…

…

…

~Hall of the heavens, Itachi's POV~

All around me was the wrecked reminds of what was left of the hall of the heavens. I was predicting that our battle would be very destructive… but I never thought it would this much. In front of me was a creation whose pride has fallen and waiting to be punished.

But… I had something else to tell him.

Our battle has shown that Izanagi was very determined to defeat me and passed this trial at the same time, as I saw him use every ounce of energy stored within him and doing his best to cover and made up for his mistakes he made in the past. Nevertheless, he lost… because of one reason.

He was too focused on gaining what he wants…

What can I say…? Emotions are a powerful thing.

"Izanagi… You did well." I praised as I reached out a supporting hand for him to stand back up. At first, his face was filled with confusion and was hesitating about whether I am being serious or joking with him. But, my hand reminded there for him to grab on.

My creation finally reached out and grabbed my hand to stand back up. As he regains his footing, I used my magic to heal his wounds. He replied with simple thanks and continued to refuse to look at me in the eye.

We stood there in silence in the middle of the wreckage, waiting for each other to speak. After a moment has passed, I broke the silence and began to speak.

"Izanagi… I am not mad or disappointed in your performance today. But let me ask you a question… What do you think made you lost this battle?"

For the first few minutes, my creation finally looked at me in the eye. I saw his eyes were filled with sadness and shame, as if he knew what his mistake was right from the start.

"I was fighting because of the possibility that you may create a new god… to help me kill this loneliness I felt over the past few decades. I was fighting for my own personal gain… not for right to create new life."

Tears begin to fall from his golden eyes to out from his white mask. Izanagi then kneeled down to the ground in shame as his body trembled. He then lowered his head and banged it against the floor.

"Thou hast regretted my actions and words, therefore is ready to accept any punishment from thee."

I stood there in silence as I analyse his emotions and reasons to why his is bowing before me. I finally sighed softly and said, "Thou shall not punish you…"

Those words made him interrupt his flow of thought and temporary stop crying for a moment.

"When I created you a few billion years ago, I said to myself never to do actions or say words that will affect the condition of my creation. But in the end I did…"

I slowly walked behind him and looked out to the distance. "This world… is such a strange place filled with infinite possibilities. But one fact has not changed ever since the avatar of fate and time were created…"

I then turned around and slowly made stand back up in his feet. "Everything cannot be changed… I cannot take back the fact that we had destroyed the hall… I cannot take back the fact that you had lost… I cannot take back the fact that I allowed you to have the ability to feel emotions... I cannot take back the fact that you were created by me and me alone."

My creation looked up to me and began to understand where this was going.

"Finally, I cannot that the fact that I never truly understand why you feel the need to get punished by your 'mistakes'."

"I…" Izanagi was left speechless and standing in wonder as I turned back to look at the wreckage behind us. With the snap of my fingers, the walls and ceilings begin to levitate and move back to its original position.

"But everything that cannot be changed… can be recreated and made anew. That is purpose of our existence."

As the hall began to rebuild itself, I turned once again to face Izanagi. "That is why I have created a solution to all this…"

My creation's eyes immediately lit up and filled with life once again as he heard those words. "You… You did do it… Did you?" He said slowly.

If you have known me, I am not the type to give direct answers. So I decided to test him.

"From the place where you were created, a fine blade of a lord as moved…

Across the sky, land and sea to where I created the perfect home for that certain great lord…

His weapon lies under the place where he could have trained for his battles, under the shade that represented life of his home…

A certain someone is hidden under that place… where she slumbers and waits for her name to be called. A name that is so similar to the lord he himself."

Right after I finished that sentence, Izanagi went out the partially repaired gate and to his destination in mind.

_One day, you will understand, Izanagi… why we fight._

…

…

~Izanagi's POV~

I ran… I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran towards the one place that I always remember in the bottom of my heart.

_The great lord… _that is me.

I exited out of heaven and rushed towards the vast land below me. I ran in lightning speed under the blue light sky.

_The weapon lies under the place where he trained for his battles… _my blade is in somewhere where I live.

I ran on the bulky and rough cobblestone path, ignoring the colourful flower field around me.

_Where I have trained… the place where it represents the life… _It is that giant cherry blossom tree.

My heart was filled with excitement as I saw the tree not far from me. It is will be not long before I reached there.

As soon as I was under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, I immediately searched around the huge area of land.

_A certain someone hidden in that place… _she has to be here!

Suddenly, a bright but short flash was seen in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned towards it as I recognized it belonged to the shiny part of my sheath.

My katana… if it is here, she has to be there!

I ran towards the source of the light with my heart filled with anticipation. When I finally reached to my destination, my eyes widen in surprise as I saw what was before me.

_Where she slumbers and waits for her name to be called… _

In front of me was a young woman wearing a sliverish-white yukata with black and white rose pattern on it. She has shining long black hair that runs along her curvy and slim body.

She was most beautiful woman I have seen in my life.

Most importantly, she was sleeping with her back on the trunk of the tree and with my katana in her arms, hugging it as if it was her precious gift.

_With a name that is so similar to the great lord he himself…_

"…" I stood there in silence and I analyse the last sentence. _What is her name…? _I thought.

Then, a voice was heard in the back of my mind that answered my desired question.

_Her name is… Izanami-No-Mikoto._

* * *

><p>Sorry that i took so long to update. School is a big problem for me and video games keep me away from the mood of writing. But as the ideas surge within me, i will try my best to write as much as i can.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The God and his sister(1of2)

A/N: In this chapter, we finally will see Izanagi and Izanami interact with each other as brother and sister (Not as lovers yet… that will be in the future chapters)

I am going to let Izanami address Izanagi as 'brother' later in the chapter. And soon eventually Izanami will be going to call Izanagi other names…

Anyways, let's get started! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

~Chapter 3: I will protect you at all cost…~

A mere year has passed…

A year filled with happiness…

A year of confliction of my emotions inside me…

A year of a question lingering in my head…

"_What is this feeling deep inside of the bottom of my heart…?" _

~Mikoto-No-Izanagi's PoV~

Time seemed to fly pass faster than usual as it has been a year since I first lay eyes on the first goddess I met… Mikoto-No-Izanami. It was a moment of joy as finally after all this years, I am not alone. I have someone to share my place in this world that my creator, Itachi and I created… where I stood alone in this vast open field of untold beauty.

I silently and slowly walked upon the cobblestone path, enjoying the soothing breeze and the sight of the field of flowers of many colors under the shining rays of the sun. As my black cloak lifts and rides with the wind, I began recalling the memories when we first met…

…For the thousandth time…

_One week earlier…_

"Um… What should I do…?" I wonder as I marveled at the beauty of the woman sleeping before me. Half of my mind was telling me to wake her up by taking my katana away from her, while the other half was telling to me to leave her be and wait for her to wake up.

The first solution sounds a bit rude and crude to her as my creator once told me I slept for months when I was first created as my body was adjusting to the environment.

But leaving her sounds bad as well as I have waited for too long for this moment… my patience was already running thin when I first heard about the possibly of her creation.

The argument went on in my head for several minutes as I continued to stare the sleeping figure against the giant cherry blossom tree. As the sun began to hide beneath the horizon, I saw a small movement of a shadow at the corner of my eye. Much to my surprise, the shadow belonged to Itachi. As my creator stepped into the light, he turned to faced me and stared into my eyes.

"Hesitant to wake her up I see…" He spoke as he approached me. I quickly bowed down to him in respect before replying, "Y-Yes… I am." I stuttered as I was not prepared for his arrival. "I am… not sure if I want to wake her up now. She… looks so peaceful."

Itachi turned to look at the sleeping goddess, stroking his imaginary beard (A small habit of his ever since I met him.) as he commented, "Our dear goddess does need time to adjust to the environment around here… but unlike you, it does not matter much right now."

Once he finished his sentence, my creator walked towards Izanami and lowered his body by kneeling down on one knee before cupping her soft cheeks and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

_What is he trying to do…? Is he… waking her up? _I thought as I curiously observed my creator'sactions. After Itachi let go of her cheeks and stood back up, I saw Izanami's closed eye lids began to flicker and the sound of her groaning left her lips.

My heart started beating faster and faster as I watched in anticipation, as the time of my solitude to going to end.

~Mikoto-No-Izanami's PoV~

For a long time all I see was darkness around me, only hearing what seems to be the voice of two godly beings. They said about how proud they were creating someone or something and about the future of this creation.

I had no name… I had no voice… I had no emotions within me… I had no vision of the world around me.

Until now…

As I felt a soft gentle touch across my face… or I think it is, I had a strange feeling in my heart and mind… or I want think it was, urging to me do a certain action… an objective. As I do not know what it is and what it is cause by, I hesitated and rejected the feeling.

But the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Voices and strange sounds hit me from all directions. The urge grew so large that I could not resist anymore. Soon, for the first time in my life, I was going to wake up from this darkness.

Light began to pour into my eyes and I slowly open them inch by inch, still hesitant about what I am currently doing. Then, a blurry vision of two unknown beings appeared in front of me in an instant.

_Is this what it feels like to wake up and to see the world around me…?_

The vision soon became crystal clear as I now saw one wearing something that is dark in color and a thing that covered its face. There was also another whose body seemed to shine brightly, as if it was reflecting light into my eyes.

I then found myself laying my back against an object behind me as I looked around my surroundings. It was dark but there was still a decent amount of light penetrating through the darkness to allow me to see. I also found myself holding a slender object rather tightly in my arms.

The one wearing a dark cloth around his body tried to approach towards me and reached out to me. But my body reacted defensibly as I attempted to move as far away from it as possible. A question lingered in my head, tempting to come out from it. It was then my mouth opened and heard my voice for the first time.

"…W-Who… are you?" I asked. There was a foreign feeling deep within me as my limbs felt numb and are shivering slightly. My mind was full of questions… Who are they? Where am I? What are they trying to do to me?

…And most importantly… Who am I?

As I slowly stood up on my two feet, I finally managed to identify this strange feeling inside me. It was fear… and anxiety. _How do I know…?_ I want to know the answer to that too.

The shining figure stopped the one who tried to approached me as it extend out its hand and blocked its path. "Hold on, Izanagi. She needs to adjust to the environment. I am sure she has many questions in her mind waiting to be answered… as expected from someone who has just awakened." The shining figure told the figure next to it who I heard the name was 'Izanagi'.

"Oh… I apologize for my rashness, Itachi." I watched Izanagi as he immediately bowed towards who I heard the name was 'Itachi' sincerely. My eyes swiftly shifted between the two figures in front as a feeling of curiosity stirred up in me, wondering what their relationship with each other is.

"As for you…" Itachi muttered as he turned towards me. "Before we properly introduce ourselves to you and this world, let me ask you a question…"

"Do you trust us…?"

I looked at them unsurely as they waited for my reply in anticipation. It was a simple question… the answer is either yes or no. But out of nervousness and fear, I took so long to pick an answer.

The first two people I met when I woke up for the first time… Can I ensure that I will be safe around them? Will they keep me from returning me back to where I was before… in the pit of eternal darkness?

…_Can I trust them?_

I gripped the slender object in arms tightly as if my entire existence depends on it. I felt my back shiver in fear and anxiety while I desperately try to make a quick decision. Deep within my mind, I was thinking a third option… to run so I could think it through clearly.

"Izanami…" A warm and gentle voice suddenly interrupted my train of thought. My entire body immediately reacted to that word, bringing my fullest attention towards the voice. It was as if that word gave me significance.

"H-Huh…?" I awkwardly responded as I stuttered uncontrollably. _What… is happening…? _ I wondered as I focused on Izanagi who was the source of the voice. _I'm… responding to it. …Is that my name?_

"I understand you are currently very fearful… about this world, yourself and us. I was once in your position too." Izanagi said as he put hand on his chest around and look at me with an understanding look of sympathy.

"But… I…" He paused suddenly and glanced towards Itachi nearby before return his gaze to me. "…I mean… We will be always there for you by your side no matter what your decision is. You belong to this world now and forever."

A warm fuzzy feeling stirred up deep inside me as I stared right back into his eyes. Does that mean… they both understand what I had been through? What it was like to be empty and trapped in darkness?

After that small speech by Izanagi, the chaotic anxiety and frantic fear inside melted completely, replacing it with gentle warmth. I felt something tugging the side of my lips as another foreign feeling was appeared inside me. This time, it was not fear… it was not anxiety… it was not hesitation.

It was the sense of security and understanding one other… It was trust.

"Izanami… Do you trust me?" He asked once again. Now… I feel that I am ready to accept this new life that the two figures… Itachi and he had given me. I am ready to explore what this world has for me…

"Yes… I do. I trust you now that I am here to stay." I replied.

…As I know that there will be the two most important figures in my life taking care of me.

The sides of my lips began to tug harder and harder gently… as my eyes began to water. The warm feeling inside my heart grew stronger and stronger as time passes. The tears finally fall and slide down my cheeks… they were first tears I have shed.

My lips finally formed into something to express the gratitude I had for Izanagi and Itachi.

…It was a smile. The first smile that I ever had…

…

"By the way, you were holding my katana all this time…"

"Mind if I have it back?"

…

~Back to the present, Mikoto-No-Izanagi's POV~

After knowing that the newly awakened goddess had become comfortable with me and Itachi as she slowly began to trust us, Izanami and I travelled around the world and showed every single detail and fact about it, all the while with me by her side.

Time seemed to fly fast as I showed her almost everything that I know and taught by Itachi. She was a very curious and optimistic woman, always wanted everything that she see that is unknown to her. At times she was really confused as she tried to understand when I explaining the best that I can, but having a companion was new to me…. So I desperately had to ask my creator to explain it for her.

In the end, I get to see the reward of showing the strange yet beautiful world I had been living in… her beautiful radiant smile.

Sometimes it was brief, other times it stayed on her face from dusk to dawn.

I thought our relationship could develop further and evolve into something new… something that I longed to experience.

…A feeling of genuine happiness, and the fact that I know that I will always have her by my side.

It then led to the surprise and gratefulness to hear the news from my creator that… Izanami is related to me by flesh and blood. She is my sister… my precious younger sister that I cherish and sworn to protect… a gift and blessing from heavens and world's creators itself.

But, there was also an unknown and strange feeling deep within the depths of my heart. It was as if that I was expecting another piece of news, something much better than the one that I have received… a feeling that tells me that I should have deserved something greater.

That feeling… that strange aching and nagging feeling in my heart…

…_It is disappointment? _

"Brother! Why are you standing so far away? Come over here!" A voice was heard from a far distance, completely breaking my train of thought. I snapped my senses and focus my attention to my sister, Izanami.

…_What was I doing again?_

"Come on brother! I am getting bored here… or I think it is called. Oh whatever it is, get your feet moving this instant!" Izanami waved her arms in the frantically as she shouted at me, getting really impatient waiting for me as I was standing rooted in a spot doing nothing at all.

I quickly jogged on off the cobblestone path and into the flower field where she was standing. I stared at her sheepishly as I had forgotten why I was here with her in the first place.

"I am really sorry, my dear sister… what were we doing again?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings and admire the beautiful colorful flowers dancing in the gentle breeze.

Izanami gave a small pout as she glared at me angrily and in annoyance. "You were supposed to bring me to the land where the children of mankind were living…" She slowly approached me and gave a sharp pull on my sleeve. "Seriously, brother… what made you forget our little promise we made?"

_Oh right… that…_

I felt my face warmed up as I was embarrassed that I forgot such a simple thing… it was a promise we made yesterday too. Fortunately, I was wearing my sliver mask that had never once left my face, so she never got to see my embarrassment.

"I apologize once again, Izanami. I was reminiscing our first time seeing each other a few minutes ago…" I explained as my eyes stared at her face, hoping to gain her forgiveness and to see her smile again. When I thought she was going to press on and complain on my little mistake, much to my surprise… she did not.

"O-Oh… That…" Izanami immediately broke away her stance and avoid eye contact with me. At this point I was very confused… Is she not mad at me? I getting more and more confuse as my sister and I stood in the middle of the flower field in silence, creating strange and awkward atmosphere around us.

I observed that her cheeks were tinted red and she was looking at the ground, rubbing her fingers in embarrassment… or what I think it was.

_...Is she blushing? Embarrassed? Happy? _

…_About our first meeting?_

"…Izanami?" I called out to her quietly, hoping to get a response from her. My sister quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard me. Unexpectedly, she looked up to meet my eyes with a bright radiant smile formed on her lips.

"I believe… meeting you was the happiest and best moment of my life." I was stunned as I did not expect such a response from her. I never thought she would felt the same way as I did when I first lay my eyes on her. At that moment, my heart was soaring with joy.

"I agree with you, dear sister… It too was the best moment since my existence in this world. I am glad I met you." I could feel my lips were beginning to form a smile of my own under the sliver mask. It was a foreign yet wonderful feeling, and it will be something that I will cherish with all my heart.

"Shall we move on then? I have lots to show you when we reach the realms of Mankind." I suggested as I began to walk towards our destination. The gentle and cool breeze blow against me and Izanami… as Mother Nature smiled brightly at our close bond that we had formed together.

"Lead the way… I will always follow you, Izanagi, my dear brother."

…

…

The bright and blissful sun began to descend close to the horizon as the sky grew darker and darker. But that did not stop the god and goddess's journey to the land where the children of man lived, the land that Itachi and Izanagi helped to create.

Soon, they reached their destination… a location that has its land where man did not step far into… a land that frequently visited by Izanagi… a land that the god would finally show to his sister the beauty of this world.

"We are finally here Izanami… Let thou introduce to you one of the many landmark this sacred place." Izanagi said with great pride and delightfulness as he grabbed Izanami's arm and lead her to the breathtaking scene.

"This place is called Miyajima…"

The goddess stared with her wide open curious eyes and admired the breathtaking and awe-inspiring scenery around her. "T-This… This is beautiful!"

The scenery in question was a wide open view of a gigantic lake, with its glistening blue water reflecting the whitish-sliver rays from the perfect round moon high in the dark night sky. The pitch black dark sky was brightened by the vast amount of bright shining stars, that seemed to smile and blink at moments time.

Surrounding the beautiful lake were mountains and hills that stood tall and wide as they point to reach towards the sky above with pride and dignity. Near the center of the lake was a mysterious wooden structure with its strong and steady pillars and a curved roof that seemed it was partially done. There were also several small buildings littered around a piece of land nearby, which seemed to be a village where the humans lived.

While Izanami was happily admiring the vast beauty of the area, she could not help but to wonder what could be more beautiful than the scenery in front of her. Out of the sudden, the goddess saw her brother walking towards the lake and lifting his leg in attempt to step on the shining surface of the water.

"Brother…? What are you doing? Didn't you tell me once that any object will sink to the bottom of the lake?!" Izanami exclaimed in horror as she quickly ran towards Izanagi's side and tried to pull him away from the edge of the land.

Much to her surprise, the god simply chuckled in response as he put a comforting hand on her arm to reassure her that this is fine. "Well… it is not always true. There are some objects that can float on water. In addition, there is no need for alarm my dear sister." Izanagi said calmly, a small smile would be seen by Izanami if his sliver mask did not hide his face.

As her brother removed Izanami's arm that was restricting him from his objective, he returned his gaze towards the lake and resume what he was about to do.

"We are gods, my dear sister. Gods that create this world and its laws for its inhabitants to follow… But, when we step into realm, the law that we had created will never apply to us unless we allow it." The god of creation explained.

"Here, I'll demonstrate for you…" Izanagi then beckoned his sister to come closer to see what he meant. After seeing that her full attention was on him, the god made his first step onto the surface of the water. True to his words, Izanagi's leg did not sink deep into the water as small ripples formed around the outline of his foot.

Instead, it was exactly the same as walking on land.

After his first step on the surface of the water, Izanagi casually walked further and further into the gigantic lake in front of him, leaving trails of ripples which each and every step he made.

Izanami could only stare at her brother in awe as he stood in the middle of the lake, without the aid of anything magical to help him stay on the surface of the water. "Come on Izanami, don't you want to see more?" Her brother shouted from a distance as he waved at her, telling her to come over.

_Brother… You… You knew that I always wanted this, didn't you?_

_A life… A life that I can finally be free from my imprisonment of darkness, and free to do what I wanted all this time…_

_The want to be alive and free… the want to explore a world other than the one I had before with no limits…_

_I'm glad… I'm glad you did all of this for me._

Izanami finally snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards her brother' side without a moment of hesitation or fear of sinking into the water like the laws of nature and the world once told her so. As long as she had her brother by her side, looking out for her… caring for her... and granting every wish and desire that she has…

Every moment of her being in this strange yet wonderful world would be worth living for…

Much to Izanagi's surprise, Izanami suddenly open up her arms and gave her brother a warm and gentle embrace around his waist, filled with her gratitude and appreciation.

Tears of joy streamed the goddess's cheeks as a foreign yet wonderful feeling was felt deep inside her heart. It was the first time in her life that she felt such a strong emotion when she was with her brother.

"T-Thank … Thank you..." She stammered as she sobbed softly on Izanagi's chest. Her tears began to stain the black clothing as they continuous to flow out of her eyes.

"T-Thank you for everything… I… I never thought you would go through all the trouble for this." Izanami slowly looked up as her own emerald stare into Izanagi's golden eyes that were filled with surprise.

"But you did, you tried explain to me every single thing that I wanted to know about to the best of your ability… You always grant my wishes and desires to explore and discover…. And you always caring for me and being by my side at all times…" Izanami then buried her face into her brother's chest and continued to sob quietly.

"How… How could I ever repay you, Brother?" Even though her voice was muffled by Izanagi's clothes, the god heard the question loud and clear. As a moment of silence filled the atmosphere around them… as they stood under the bright and warm moonlight shining upon them… as the trees and mountains observed the siblings, the world seemed to be non-existent to them.

To Izanagi and Izanami, it was only just the two of them.

…

…

Izanagi took out his courage to return the embrace. His large arms wrapped around the small figure of her sister, shielding her and comforting her at the same time. His mind, body and soul were filled with warmth given by Izanami, giving him a sense of peace.

When the god of creation heard the goddess had stopped crying, he finally began to reply the question that she had asked a few minutes before.

"My dear sister… You are already repaying me for everything I did and at times it seemed that you did too much of that."

Izanami looked up and stared at him with her teary eyes questioningly, "…Is that true? But I didn't do anything for you to repay for your kindness…" she remarked.

"Yes, it is true. I won't be going through all the trouble to do all of this if you are not here. My dear sister… your mere presence is what repays for everything I did for you."

"H-How…?" Izanami asked, still confused about the meaning of his words.

"Before you were created, I was alone… I had no one to talk to and to share my moments with. I only see my creator once every a thousand years for a trial that I must participate." His eyes began to look down with sadness as he began remembering his lonely past.

"It was stressful and painful to be alone… something that I promised myself that you will never experience such a thing. It began to add on when I observed the children of man and the creatures that my creator and I create."

"But now, on the day when I first met you and the following days that got to you know who you really are… I realized that I will never be alone. I also realized the significance of you being my side. You, Izanami, my precious little sister… whose beautiful smile brightens up my life… whose curiosity of everything around you that I will gladly help to ease… whose existence made me want to create and improve this world to make it a better place for everyone living in it… including you."

"Izanami… there is nothing you should do more for my actions. I should be the one thanking you. I, Izanagi, as your brother am blessed to have you with me. I will always cherish the thing we do in the past, present and future." A fond and warm smile formed under his sliver mask as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes of his sister.

"I…I am glad that you were here by my side too, Izanagi. I, Izanami, as your sister am blessed that you were here in the first place… waiting for me."

Even though she did not see her brother's smile, the goddess returned it with her bright radiant smile of her own. Unknown to them, their hearts that filled with warmth and gratitude for each other… were beating in prefect synchronization.

A strong and foreign emotion was felt by the brother and sister… An emotion that they thought were only reserved for those who aby the law of the world and Mother Nature.

For the first time of their lives, they felt an emotion called _love_…

…

…

A dark looming humanoid figure stood on the surface of the grayish-black clouds as it observed Izanami and Izanagi standing in the middle of the lake. Out of nowhere Itachi approached the figure and stood by its side.

"Are you sure that you must do this? Isn't too early them?" Itachi asked.

"A decision made by me cannot be changed… They _will_ participate in a trial. If we did proceed with this, we cannot determine whether they relationship would be genuine and last forever…" The dark figure replied with a deep booming voice.

"Can you guarantee they would be alive after this trial, _**Kanushi**_?" Itachi asked once again. If he ever can feel emotions, the god would be deeply concerned and worried for his creations.

"…You and I created them… building them up from the smallest particle to what they are now. We know their limits, Itachi." Kanushi turned to focus his attention to the pair that is now walking away from view.

"Even should they fall and fail the trial… I would _**personally**_ drag them out from the depths of hell itself."

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p>AN: I was planning to put in a battle scene here… but it would be much longer and I already brought out my main point here… which is their interaction as brother and sister with a hint of love. (it's brothery and sistery love to be exact)

And with that pls rate and review!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
